You're Asking Too Much Of Me
is the second episode of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary Blenheim Coming back from tribal, Hugo looks a bit confused after Maya's elimination. He decides to take a walk with Blue and asks him why he voted Maya off. Blue doesn't know what to say and makes up a lie, saying that majority of the tribe saw her as the weakest. Hugo feels a bit off when talking to Blue. Keoama is glad she stayed and she brags about some stuff to Alliah, who pretends to be interested in having a conversation with her. Keoama says that she has always been a big fan of this game and the fact she saw Maya getting blindsided makes her feel very good. Alliah nods awkwardly. Blue informs Trevor about Hugo's questions about tribal council. Trevor says that it's best to just let Hugo ask around and make himself a even bigger target than he already is. He knows that Keoama will be a shield later in the game so they need to take this opportunity. Oamaru The whole tribe stays in a very good vibe. The only person who slowly starts to become the odd one out is Lex. He is very interested in Lexi and that's very obvious. Savannah notices this and informs Siloy about it. Siloy tells Savannah that if they win and she heads to the caves, she should not take the second or eleventh chest. Savannah nods, not really trusting Siloy but she will keep it in her thoughts. Rebecca suggests to do some yoga. Louis is fine with doing that. Lexi, Siloy, Savannah and Lex decide to stay at camp. Rebecca and Louis head to the beach. Rebecca teaches Louis some yoga and Louis is having lots of fun with it. Rebecca smiles. She makes a confessional, saying that she's happy to have found a friend. Savannah and Lexi bond over some stuff, the two girls get along very well. Siloy then adds himself to the conversation and the three hysterically laugh as they're making jokes about some celebrities. Lex looks around him and then makes a very cringe joke, making the other three glare at him. Wanaka Bri lays down in the shelter and has a genuine conversation with Ulrich. Ulrich says that this game is getting played hard. He doesn't want to be taken out early so they need to make sure to get majority. Bri agrees and she says that she doesn't want to vote out Zabella or Christopher. Ulrich agrees. Zabella and Neyo are taking a walk and talk about different topics. Neyo says that he's relieved to have Zabella on the island because he feels like he would have been stuck with idiots. Zabella grins and says that these people might be a little weird but she likes it. Christopher and Abigail are sitting together at the beach. Abigail looks a bit frustrated. She hasn't really talked game with anybody yet. Christopher says that he hasn't either, just some small talks with the players. Abigail looks surprised because she hasn't talked to majority of the tribe yet. She needs to do that once they come back from the challenge. Challenge The challenge is won by Oamaru, winning immunity by a land-side. In second place, Blenheim. Which means that Wanaka will go to tribal council. Oamaru has to choose someone to go to the cave. Siloy wants to suggest Savannah but because it might be too obvious, he remains quiet. Louis would like to go. Everyone feels good with Louis going. Louis then takes Blue with him to the caves. Waitomo Caves Louis and Blue introduce themselves to each other and give each other a high five. They arrive at the caves. Louis goes for the second chest, the one Zabella already opened. Nothing is in there. Blue then takes the fifth chest and to his disbelief, he finds the double vote. Blue quickly puts the extra parchment in his pocket and looks bummed at Louis, claiming he has nothing either. Wanaka The game is on at Wanaka. Abigail has taken the time to talk to Neyo. She says that she feels he is a target because of recent activities around camp. Neyo frowns and he asks why she thinks that. Abigail nods at Bri, thinking that Bri is targeting him. Neyo laughs and says that's wack sh*t. Neyo decides to confront Bri and asks why she's targeting him. Bri feels attacked and says she never tried to do that. Ulrich and Zabella join the conversation. Zabella asks why he thinks Bri was trying to get him out. Neyo says that Abigail told him that. Bri responds that she has never had a conversation with Abigail so far. Neyo raises his eyebrow, he feels like Abigail is trying to put him against Bri. He takes the opportunity to end the rivalry between him and Bri and shake hands. Abigail tells Christopher that she added some salt to the wounds of Neyo. She thinks that she can have the majority to take out Bri. Christopher would be fine with eliminating Bri. He had conversations with her but he's not really into the biologic-organic stuff. Abigail believes that Neyo will get Zabella to get majority. Tribal Council Abigail, Bri, Christopher, Neyo, Ulrich and Zabella arrive at tribal council. Everyone grabs a torch and dips it into the fire. Jeff asks Bri how it feels to have lost the challenge once everyone sits down.. Bri says that it doesn't matter, she's confident that they will win next challenge. They've won before, so it shouldn't matter. Jeff then asks Abigail how the vote should go tonight. Abigail says that it should be a four to two vote against Bri, because she's taking things way too personal. Bri looks up, shocked. Bri answers that she doesn't have the majority. Abigail smiles and she says that she should just wait for the results because she has Neyo, Christopher and Zabella. Zabella then looks at Abigail and excuses her, flipping her hair. She says that she has never had a single conversation with her so she shouldn't expect her vote. Abigail blushes and quickly whispers in Christopher's ear to stick with her. Christopher says she's asking too much of him and looks at the ground. After the discussion, everyone votes. Jeff looks overwhelmed by the sudden heat coming from the players. He then reads the votes. Abigail looks very nervous, so does Bri. . . . First vote... . . . Abigail . . . Bri . . . Abigail . . . Abigail . . . . . . 2nd person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand... . . . . . . Abigail (5-1) Abigail looks pissed. She hates it when she doesn't get what she want. She grabs her torch and gets it snuffed. She tells Bri that there's a lot of trash talk about her behind her back and she won't last long in this game. She then leaves tribal council. Votes Neyo voted Abigail: "Sneaky sneaky... playing way too hard too fast. Good game." Bri voted Abigail: "I know you want me out, but please... Survivor Gods... don't kill me too fast. I pray it's you and not me." Zabella voted Abigail: "To be clear, don't assume I'm with you until you've actually spoken to me about the vote. Because uhm wake up call; that's how Survivor works. Have a nice day." Christopher voted Abigail: "I'm not gonna join the sinking ship. Like I said, you're asking too much of me. I'm not gonna risk my game." Ulrich voted Abigail: "Pressed little girl doesn't get what she wants, buh-huh. Get out here, now." Abigail voted Bri: "This is how the game gets played. I've had to do this to save myself. Just hope that Christopher sticks to me and Neyo." Final Words "It's so dumb of them to vote me out. I have to admit, I should've talked earlier to them. But come on! Bri was just being a sore loser, Neyo and Zabella were gone the entire time and Ulrich is just ew. I only had Christopher and he even voted for me. Stupid people, I hope they all lose." - Abigail, 17th Place